


Красный от крови красный шиповник

by collidolasky



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collidolasky/pseuds/collidolasky
Summary: Их окружили.Бежать больше некуда.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 4





	Красный от крови красный шиповник

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фикбук автора: https://ficbook.net/authors/4283853  
> Ссылка на фанфик на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10363539

Их окружили. 

Бежать больше было некуда.

Два сердца  бились в унисон, тяжелое  дыхание и мечи наготове, в теплых карих глазах читалась злоба, отчаяние, в одном, непривычно холодном, зелёном отражалось лишь безумие и желание поскорее убить надоедливых dh'oine.

_ Белый шиповник, дикий шиповник _

_ Краше садовых роз. _

— Предатель, — выплюнул один из стражей, которые окружили их. Роше знал его. Знал их всех и понимал, что миром решить всё вряд ли получится. Они всегда недолюбливали его из-за его положения, а теперь, когда выяснилось подробности его личной жизни... Вернон был уверен, что даже Фольтест бы назвал его предателем и отправил на эшафот. Роше хотелось жить — он не чувствовал себя тем, кто похерил всё, разочаровал всех, в особенности своего короля. Потому, что любовь, чувства, близость, пусть даже и с врагом — это всё не могло быть предательством.

Это слово чертовски сильно резало по сердцу, словно ножом проводишь по ещё открытой, не зажившей ране.

— Мерзкий ублюдок! Носишь на шее знак отличия, награду, а сам с белками водишься! — выкрикнул другой страж. 

Роше не смог удержаться. Только не после этих слов.

Он выступил вперед и заметил, краем глаза, что Иорвет сделал то же самое. Эльфу было сложнее сражаться из-за слепой зоны, Вернон знал об этом, знал все его трудности, но тот не подавал виду. Королевская стража тоже пошла на них. Роше блокировал первый удар, который мог вполне привести к его смерти. На него шли сразу трое, на Иорвета четверо и эльф подходил все ближе к своему человеку, стараясь быть рядом и сражаться с ним плечом к плечу.

_ Красный от крови красный шиповник _

_ Выпал из мертвых рук. _

Удар, блокировка, разворот, ещё один удар и первый страж пал на землю мертвым изваянием. Вернон слышал звуки бьющегося металла об металл совсем рядом, слышал стоны стражей, которые после этого оседали на землю. 

Роше не понимал и не знал, кто именно навел королевскую стражу на них. Они с Иорветом всегда были осторожны, каждый из них знал, что будет, если кто-то узнает об их запретной связи. Вернона всегда забавляло то, что после стольких лет охоты на этого эльфа, после того, как он уничтожил весь его отряд — они всё равно из врагов стали любовниками. Изначально Роше чувствовал к Иорвету только жгучую ненависть, которая разгоралась внутри мгновенно, которая ослепляла и туманила разум. Но постепенно агрессия, ярость, всё это отошло на второй план и в итоге все сменилось любовью. 

Вернон никогда не забудет того, как в очередной их перебранке, которая переросла в драку, он выпалил, что любит Иорвета. Он не подумал о том, что говорит, не собирался, но чувства переполняли его. Возбуждение от ссоры, драки, когда их мечи, в очередной раз, скрестились — всё это было решающим толчком к тому, чтобы признаться в чувствах, во-первых, себе, а во-вторых, своему старому врагу. 

Как ни странно, Иорвет тогда ответил ему взаимностью, и драка перетекла в нечто иное…

_ Для любви не названа цена, _

_ Лишь только жизнь одна _

А как итог — они здесь. Сбежавшие в лес, словно преступники, словно предатели короны, которых непременно стоило схватить, доставить назад в город и казнить. Вернон понимал, почему он стал разочарованием для всех, но старался убедить себя в том, что в любви нет ничего плохого. Даже если это одноглазый скоя’таэль, который долгое время разорял земли его родной страны. Роше знал, что никто не сможет спасти его, даже Фольтест. Это сбивало и заставляло сражаться дальше. Иорвет был рядом и это радовало. 

_ Их схоронили в разных могилах _

_ Там, где старинный вал. _

Роше знал, что лучше он умрёт здесь — посреди знакомого леса, на небольшой поляне, где растет шиповник, чем посреди площади на эшафоте, где его посмертно клеймят предателем. Это, конечно, и так случится, но если он умрёт здесь, то хотя бы не услышит это из приговора на казнь, не увидит разочарование в глазах своего короля. Здесь он умрёт свободным. 

Кто-то мог бы назвать Роше трусом, но он себя таковым не считал.

_ Как тебя звали, юноша милый, _

_ Только шиповник знал. _

Роше услышал знакомый щелчок механизма арбалета, свист болта. Всё происходило настолько быстро, что он не успел бы среагировать в любом случае. Он был уверен, что Иорвет тоже это услышал. Вернон блокировал очередную атаку и услышал стон боли. Слишком знакомый, чтобы не повернуться. Арбалетный выстрел был слишком прицельным, слишком хорошим, чтобы кто-то после него мог выжить. Вернон смотрел на лежащее перед его ногами безжизненное тело Иорвета, смотрел на болт, который слишком символично попал в единственный здоровый глаз, пробивая голову насквозь. 

Всё произошло за считанные секунды, но для Вернона время будто бы замедлилось, замерло, остановилось. Иорвет был его смыслом жизни, был тем, ради кого Роше хотел жить, хотел сейчас сражаться. Но теперь всё было кончено. Человек знал, что и его жизнь подходила к концу. 

_ Тот, кто убил их, тот кто шпионил, _

_ Будет наказан тот _

Его сердце билось быстро, но мысли были на удивление чисты. Вернон пришёл к смирению. Несколько лет назад, он даже и подумать не мог, что вот так легко опустит меч, что склонит голову и даст убить себя. Опустившись на колени и почти без боя. Всем сражениям пришёл конец, его жизни и иорветовой тоже. А за несколько секунд до смерти Роше понял, что лучше и правда умереть здесь, посреди леса, забрызгивая кровью зеленую траву и белый шиповник, рядом с тем, кого он любил.

_ Белый шиповник, вечный шиповник _

_ В память любви цветет. _


End file.
